


Announcements

by ArmyAlex



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyAlex/pseuds/ArmyAlex
Summary: Uh I have been gone for a while-





	Announcements

UHH I'm not dead  
I was grounded, shit happened, I got kicked out (still grounded but I'm not with my mom so I have some freedoms-) and now with this pandemic shit just hit the fan but I have 2 new story ideas and I am gonna try to update my other ones so stay tuned? I missed you guys!!


End file.
